Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Acer tataricum cultivar GarAnn.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tatarian Maple tree, botanically known as Acer tataricum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98GarAnnxe2x80x99.
The new Tatarian Maple tree originated from a cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Acer tataricum, not patented. The new Tatarian Maple tree was discovered and selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Fort Collins, Colo. in 1993.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar in a controlled environment by softwood cuttings taken in Fort Collins, Colo., has shown that the unique features of this new Tatarian Maple tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Trees of the cultivar GarAnn have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98GarAnnxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98GarAnnxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright, outwardly spreading and rounded plant habit.
2. Strong and nearly horizontal branch angles.
3. Attractive fall foliage coloration.
4. Vibrant red-colored samara that retain their coloration for about six weeks.
Plants of the new Tatarian Maple tree are most similar to the parent, the unidentified selections of Acer tataricum. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Fort Collins, Colo., plants of the new Tatarian Maple tree differed from plants of the parent selections in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Tatarian Maple tree had stronger branch angles than plants of the parent selections.
2. Samara of plants of the new Tatarian Maple tree retained their coloration about two weeks longer than samara of plants of the parent selections.
Plants of the new Tatarian Maple tree can also be compared to plants of the Acer tataricum cultivar Pattern Perfect, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Fort Collins, Colo., plants of the new Tatarian Maple tree differed from plants of the cultivar Pattern Perfect in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Tatarian Maple tree had more attractive fall foliage coloration than plants of the cultivar Pattern Perfect.
2. Samara coloration of plants of the new Tatarian Maple tree was deeper red, more intense and longer-lasting than samara coloration of plants of the cultivar Pattern Perfect.